


Day Off

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult!Tetsuya, CC_Commissions, F/M, Kiseki no Sedai (mentions), Original Character(s), Seirin Team (mentions), Special for Chrys, age gap, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tetsuya yang sangat sibuk di hari biasa, akhirnya punya satu hari di mana ia bisa mengabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih, Yoshida Tsubaki.





	Day Off

 

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_Prompt & OC _ **_©_ ** **_Chrys_**

_story by C.C_

_._

**This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Chrys**

.

Kuroko x OC (Yoshida Tsubaki)

.

.

* * *

 

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun di pagi hari setelah tidur yang cukup dan terbangun karena suara cuitan burung-burung gereja di sekitar apartemennya, bukan karena alarm yang memaksanya harus bangun karena jejeran aktivitas yang sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan ataupun panggilan seorang gadis yang selalu setia membangunkannya.

Kantuk belum sepenuhnya pergi dari Tetsuya, tapi wangi khas kopi hitam kesukaannya yang menguar dari arah dapur, secara perlahan tapi pasti mulai mengembalikan kesadarannya dari dunia mimpi. Sisi sebelah kanannya sudah kosong dan dingin saat ia meraba permukaan seprai putih yang sedikit khusut di sampingnya. Dengan sumber tenaga yang sudah berhasil dikumpulnya, akhirnya Tetsuya memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia melakukan ritual paginya seperti biasa— menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan sedikit menyisir  _bed hair_ -nya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup baik, setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar telah bangun, Tetsuya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dekat  _counter_ dapur kecil apartemennya, tampak seorang wanita berambut ikal— yang diwarnainya cokelat kemerahan (padahal Tetsuya sudah sering mengatakan kalau ia lebih suka rambut hitam kekasihnya itu), sedang sibuk berkutat dengan apapun itu jenis makanan yang tengah dimasaknya untuk sarapan mereka pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tsubaki."

Tanpa merasa peduli dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Tsubaki itu, Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul sang wanita. Ia hirup dalam-dalam wangi khas tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk melepas penat selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Tetsuya-san! Aku sedang memasak, jangan memelukku secara tiba-tiba!" Tsubaki sedikit memberontak tapi bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum mendapati sang kekasih yang hari ini terbangun dengan  _mode_ manja, yang tentunya sangatlah langka.

"Kau belum membalas ucapan selamat pagiku," gumam Tetsuya yang sekarang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tsubaki.

Kekehan kecil langsung keluar dari mulut Tsubaki. "Ah, ya, maaf … Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-san," katanya sambil mengecup pelan rambut Tetsuya yg bisa dijangkaunya.

Tetsuya hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tapi pelukannya di pinggang Tsubaki semakin dieratkannya. "Kenapa cepat sekali bangun?"

"Ini sudah hampir tengah hari, Tetsuya-san." Tsubaki melepas paksa tangan Tetsuya di pinggangnya dan memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan paksa menghadap jam dinding di dekat pintu dapur. "Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh pagi, bahkan kita sudah terlambat untuk sarapan sebenarnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi hitam kesukaanmu dan beberapa lembar roti panggang di atas meja. Kau bisa mengganjal perutmu dulu dengan itu, sebelum masakanku siap."

Tetsuya tampak berpikir, mungkin sedang mencerna bahwa kata-kata Tsubaki memang benar. Matahari ternyata sudah meninggi. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah untuk mengganggu Tsubaki yang sudah kembali fokus dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Tsubaki itu akhirnya bergerak ke meja makan dan menduduki salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Kopi hitam yang masih mengepul panas di dalam cangkirlah yang menarik perhatiannya pertama kali.

" _Ah, kopi buatan Tsubaki selalu yang terbaik_ ," batinnya ketika menyesap pelan cairan hitam kesukaannya itu. Tapi Tetsuya merasa ada yang kurang. Baginya bukan roti pangganglah yang cocok untuk menemani kopi hitam kesukaannya. "Tsubaki, di mana kau letakkan rokokku?"

Terdengar decihan tidak suka dari dapur yang tentunya berasal dari Tsubaki. "Tidak ada rokok untukmu hari ini, Tetsuya-san! Aku sudah membuangnya," Tsubaki berseru sambil mengulum senyum karena ia langsung mendengar gerutuan protes dari kekasihnya itu.

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar, bungkus rokok Tetsuya masih ia simpan di tempat yang aman. Hari ini saja, Tsubaki ingin menghabiskan seharian penuh waktu libur Tetsuya (yang sangat jarang terjadi) dengan segala hal positif yang membuat pria berambut biru muda itu jauh dari kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu memilih rokok sebagai pelepas stress karena pekerjaannya. Karena hari ini, Tsubaki-lah yang akan jadi pelepas penat Tetsuya.

**-oo-**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," Tetsuya berucap ketika ia telah selesai menghabiskan menu sarapan yang menurutnya sudah bisa merangkap untuk makan siang.

"Tidak tambah?" Tsubaki bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sisa nasi yang ada di dalam mangkuk paling besar di meja makan.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng. "Tadi aku sudah makan beberapa potong roti panggang, jadi perutku sudah sangat penuh," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memangku dagunya di atas sebelah tangan yang ditekuk di atas meja makan, memastikan posisi ternyaman untuk menatap wanita di hadapannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tsubaki pun mengentikan makannya sebentar, lalu menatap ke dalam iris Tetsuya yang selalu mengingatkannya pada warna langit cerah. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedang memerhatikanmu. Ternyata selama ini aku memang terlalu sibuk mengurusi penulis-penulisku yang menyebalkan itu daripada memerhatikanmu. Maafkan aku, ya..."

Mendengar Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja membahas tentang porsi perhatiannya yang lebih kecil pada Tsubaki daripada para rekan kerjanya, wanita berwajah manis itu pun tertawa lepas. Hari ini Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar sedang tidak menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa dan Tsubaki tidak akan menolaknya, ia bahkan sangat senang melihat sisi Tetsuya yang sangat langka ini.

"Iya, seharusnya kau lebih memerhatikanku, Tetsuya-san. Karena pekerjaanmu yang sangat sibuk itu, kau lebih sering terlihat marah-marah saat di rumah," Tsubaki membalas dengan nada yang dibuat merajuk.

"Tsubaki, kau tahu kan aku bukannya marah denganmu, tapi—"

"Iya, aku tahu, Tetsuya-san. Aku hanya bercanda..." Tsubaki memotong ucapan Tetsuya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau aku keberatan, tidak mungkin aku masih serumah denganmu, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Sebuah senyum hangat ia suguhkan pada Tetsuya agar pria itu tidak merasa bersalah lagi.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah sangat mengerti diriku, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasinya dan memanjangkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang tadi memangku dagunya. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk hal-hal seperti itu karena sudah kewajibanku untuk memaklumi pekerjaanmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum lagi dan membalas genggaman tangan Tsubaki. "Setelah ini, kau ingin kita melakukan apa? Hari ini aku akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk yakin.

"Bahkan kalau aku minta ke pantai?"

Agak lama Tetsuya terdiam. Pantai adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin dikunjunginya di hari cerah seperti hari ini. Tapi kalau memang Tsubaki menginginkannya, Tetsuya tentu tak bisa menolaknya. "Ya, bahkan jika kau ingin menghabiskan hari ini seharian di pantai."

Tsubaki menanggapinya dengan tawa manis. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin ke pantai hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm...," Tsubaki tampak berpikir. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu, Tetsuya-san, tapi kalau di rumah saja tidak seru. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Tokyo? Aku penasaran dengan kota asalmu."

"Kau yakin ingin ke sana? Tokyo sekarang sangat sesak dan penuh lalu lalang orang. Daripada ke Tokyo, aku lebih menyarankan ke pantai."

Tsubaki menggeleng cepat dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, "Bukan, bukan! Aku tidak mengajak ke tengah kota Tokyo yang sangat sibuk. Aku ingin kau ajak ke tempat-tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya saat masih muda. Ke sekolahmu misalnya? Atau ke tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi bersama teman-temanmu dulu?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar memaksa.

Sejujurnya, Tsubaki memang sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu Tetsuya. Mereka bertemu di Kyoto, ketika Tetsuya memang sudah menetap di kota yang jauh dari kampung halamannya itu. Tapi bukan berarti selama mereka menjalin hubungan, Tetsuya tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Tsubaki, tapi kekasihnya itu memang tidak terlalu sering bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya. Jadi Tsubaki merasa mungkin hari ini lah saatnya ia mencoba mengenali masa lalu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau ... keberatan?" Tsubaki kembali bertanya karena tak mendapat balasan dari Tetsuya setelah satu menit berlalu.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau kita ke Tokyo, aku harus memberimu peringatan terlebih dahulu."

Sebelah alis Tsubaki naik, pertanda ia heran dengan perkataan Tetsuya. "Peringatan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku yang dikenal oleh teman-teman sekolahku, sangatlah berbeda dengan aku yang kau kenal sekarang. Jadi, jika nanti kita bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, jangan terkejut saat mendengar cerita-cerita tentangku di masa lalu."

"Eh, masa?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri kalau nanti kita bertemu dengan mereka." Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi dan mulai membereskan piring dan gelas bekas makannya. "Kau bersiap-siaplah duluan, biar aku saja yang mencuci piring."

"Ah, hari ini kan memang giliranku untuk pekerjaan rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bangun kesiangan, kau yang memasak dan aku libur hari ini. Tidak salahnya berbagi pekerjaan rumah, 'kan?" Tetsuya menyuguhkan senyum kecilnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci piring.

Tsubaki berjalan cepat dan memeluk Tetsuya dari samping. Ia kecup pipi Tetsuya sebentar sebelum berlari ke kamar, sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya berwajah kaget sebelum tertawa pelan.

**-oo-**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar dua jam lebih menggunakan kereta super cepat, akhirnya Tetsuya dan Tsubaki tiba di Tokyo. Sepanjang perjalanan, Tsubaki mulai menanyai tentang kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya muda dan kekasihnya itu tentu tak bisa menolak untuk tidak menceritakan kilas balik masa lalunya.

Tetsuya menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dulu adalah bagian dari tim basket yang terkenal di Tokyo semasa ia SMP dan juga anggota dari Tim Seirin yang pernah memenangkan pertandingan tingkat nasional saat Tetsuya duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Tsubaki tentu saja terkagum-kagum saat mendengar cerita nostalgia Tetsuya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa Tetsuya sangat suka bermain basket, tapi Tsubaki tidak pernah tahu bahwa Tetsuya pernah menjadi bagian dari tim basket yang sangat hebat. Apalagi saat Tetsuya menyebutkan tentang  _Kiseki no Sedai._ Meski saat masih sekolah, Tsubaki aktif di klub lari, tapi ia sering tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan teman-teman sekelasnya yang bergabung dengan tim basket yang membahas tentang legenda sekelompok anak muda yang dulu pernah sangat menggemparkan dunia basket SMP dan SMA di masanya. Setelah generasi  _Kiseki no Sedai_  tamat dari SMA, tak pernah sekalipun terdengar lagi kabar dari masing-masing anggotanya. Dan tentu saja Tsubaki tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kekasihnya yang memang segenerasi dengan kelompok anak-anak super jenius dalam basket itu adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Tapi aku hanyalah bayangan saja. Yang menjadi tim inti dan pusat perhatian tetap bukan aku," Tetsuya menutup ceritanya ketika mereka sedang menunggu bis yang menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Tapi tetap saja masa lalumu sangat mengagumkan, Tetsuya-san! Sungguh!" Tsubaki menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. "Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kalau permintaanmu yang itu aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun itu terjadi. Semuanya sudah berpencar dan mempunyai kehidupannya masing-masing. Walau tadi aku mengatakan padamu untuk bersiap jika kita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka, tapi sebenarnya aku ragu kita bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka sekarang."

Bus yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah tiba. Tetsuya pun mempersilakan Tsubaki untuk masuk lebih dulu. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di belakang. Tsubaki memilih duduk di dekat jendela.

"Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Ada. Midorima-kun saat ini adalah salah satu dokter bedah andal di rumah sakit pusat Tokyo. Akashi-kun sudah menjadi CEO di Akashi Corp dan tidak terlalu sering berada di Tokyo karena perjalanan dinas. Aomine-kun saat ini masih berada di Amerika karena setelah pensiuan dari dunia NBA, dia mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi pelatih di sana."

Tsubaki menanggapi dengan ucapan 'whoa!' setiap mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya tentang teman-teman setimnya dulu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan  _chef_  yang kau bilang seperti raksasa yang kita temui di Akita?"

"Ah, yang berambut ungu itu?" Tsubaki menjentikkan jarinya, senang karena bisa mengingat orang yang dimaksud oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Dia juga anggota  _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Whoa! Pantas saja dia tinggi besar seperti itu," ucap Tsubaki takjub. "Tapi kata-katanya sedikit menyebalkan."

Sontak saja Tetsuya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dia memang seperti itu, tapi aslinya Murasakibara-kun adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian."

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Hmm, Momoi-san kudengar masih di Tokyo, bekerja sebagai arsitek," Tetsuya berusaha mengingat-ingat daftar temannya dan saat melihat kening Tsubaki mengerut, ia langsung bisa menduga apa yang berada di pikiran wanitanya itu. "Momoi-san adalah manajer timku di SMP Teikou. Dia akan menikah musim gugur nanti dengan Aomine-kun."

Tsubaki mengulum senyumnya, lalu tertawa, "Kau pikir aku sedang cemburu, ya?"

"Soalnya kau berwajah seram seperti itu."

Tentu saja wanita bermarga Yoshida itu kembali dibuat tertawa oleh ucapan Tetsuya. "Kalaupun kalian memang pernah punya hubungan spesial, tidak ada hubungannya denganku, 'kan? Dia ada di masa lalumu, aku adalah masa sekarang dan masa depanmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Tsubaki. "Oh, aku hampir melupakan Kise-kun. Dia anggota terakhir di  _Kiseki no Sedai._ Kudengar dia masih berkecimpung di dunia  _entertainment_ sebagai model."

"Kise? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu..."

"Tentu saja. Kise-kun 'kan memang sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita."

"Kise ... Kise ...," Tsubaki berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana ia mendengar nama itu dan saat matanya melihat sebuah  _banner_ iklan elektronik di salah satu gedung tinggi di pusat kota, Tsubaki langsung mengingat satu nama, "KISE RYOUTA?"

Tetsuya refleks menutup mulut Tsubaki yang baru saja berseru kencang. Kekasihnya itu hanya bisa memberinya cengiran lima jarinya.

"Maaf, aku refleks berteriak karena baru saja melihat papan iklan Kise Ryouta," bisik Tsubaki, "tapi apa benar Kise-kun yang kau maksud adalah Kise Ryouta?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Astaga, Tetsuya-san!" Tsubaki mendesis, berusaha meredam kehisterisannya setelah mendengar satu fakta yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kalau Kise Ryouta-san itu adalah temanmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Soalnya aku sangat mengaguminya~" Mata Tsubaki tampak menerawang jauh, seolah sosok Kise Ryouta sedang berada di hadapannya. "Ah! Tapi kalau dibandingkan denganmu, dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Sungguh, Tetsu-san!" Tsubaki langsung saja menampilkan wajah menyesal karena sudah mengagumi sosok pria lain di depan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu. Kau tenang saja, Tsubaki." Tetsuya memberi kekasihnya sebuah senyum meyakinkan.

"Lalu, kalau begitu apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya kalau kau memintanya?" Wanita berambut merah kecokelatan itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Mungkin bisa, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Dan lagi, bertemu dengan seorang artis akan sangat merepotkan."

"Ah, iya juga..." Tsubaki berwajah kecewa, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Katamu  _Kiseki no Sedai_ teman-teman SMP-mu, 'kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman semasa SMA? Mereka yang bersamamu merebut juara nasional?"

"Oh, mereka sudah berpencar. Kagami-kun, partnerku, sudah kembali ke Los Angeles setelah kami memenangkan Winter Cup di tahun pertamaku di SMA. Para senior di kelas tiga dan kelas dua juga sudah bekerja di berbagai kota. Kiyoshi-senpai bahkan kudengar sudah menetap di China sebagai salah satu profesor di salah satu universitas negeri di sana."

Tsubaki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang menarik dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Itu pasti," kata Tetsuya yakin.

"Hmm? Kapan? Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

Tetsuya tersenyum jahil, "Tentu saja saat hari pernikahan kita nanti."

Dan kata-kata Tetsuya tentu saja berhasil membuat wajah Tsubaki berubah warna, mirip seperti warna kepiting rebus.

**-oo-**

Setelah bus yang ditumpangi Tetsuya dan Tsubaki berhenti di perhentian bus yang dituju Tetsuya, mereka akhirnya berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar yang dulu sangat sering dilewati Tetsuya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Kau ingin makan  _cheeseburger_ yang enak?" Tetsuya tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh? Kau tahu tempat makan  _cheeseburger_ yang enak di sini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku mau!" Tsubaki berseru senang. Padahal sebelum bergerak ke Tokyo, ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk lebih nasi  _kare_ buatannya sendiri.

Tetsuya yang melihat tingkat Tsubaki yang menjadi superaktif pun hanya bisa tertawa maklum. Ia lalu membawa kekasihnya itu ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang masih ada sampai sekarang. Bahkan tempat dan suasana di dalamnya tidak berubah sama sekali dari saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Mungkin hanya para pekerjanya saja yang sudah berganti.

Sesampainya di restoran yang dimaksud, Tetsuya langsung memesan kentang goreng dan  _vanilla shake_ untuknya. Untuk Tsubaki, ia pesankan seporsi  _cheeseburger_ dan  _strawberry shake_.

"Ya ampun ini enak sekali!  _Cheeseburger_ terenak yang pernah aku rasa!" Tsubaki berseru senang begitu ia menelan gigitan pertama burger di tangannya. Gigitan kedua dan seterusnya pun selalu diakhiri dengan decak senang.

"Sepertinya kita harus sering meluangkan waktu untuk ke sini," Tetsuya berkata setelah menghisap  _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasa.  _Ah, rasanya masih seenak dulu._

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakanmu untuk berkencan ke sini lagi." Tsubaki mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tetsuya yang hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Ah, Tsubaki benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini. Ia tidak salah meminta Tetsuya untuk mengunjungi kampung halamannya di hari libur kekasihnya itu.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Chrys yg udah komis fict ini ( ^ o ^ )//
> 
> Makasih juga buat yg udah baca sampe abis...
> 
> Sign,
> 
> C.C
> 
> 11052018


End file.
